Family
by Krystal-Enderheart
Summary: A yog-fic where the Blackrock Trio find some people from their pasts, and are forced into explanations. They go on many adventures together, and as they meet more people and go to new, or old, places, more and more secrets are revealed, and pasts brought back. Fantasy/Adventure, Maybe a little Zoethian. I may bring in more Yogs. Rated T for violence, swearing and gory descriptions.
1. Hello Ivy

Family  
Chapter one

**A/N: New story! This is to take the place of The Tournament, which recently had its last chapter posted. This features one of my own OC's, and Yogscast characters. I don't own the Yogscast, I only wish I did. I created the plot line too :) Please enjoy, review and if you feel like it you could favourite it. You could even follow it if you want to, for more chapters! This is set just after they kill the Hydra and loot it. **

Rythian, Zoey and Teep were wandering though the Realm of Twilight, with no clue where they were going or even where they were.

"Rythian, where are we?" Zoey asked.

"Honestly, I have one idea, but..." He began.

"But what?"

"But it's highly unlikely," He finished.

"Oh come on, Rythie, just tell me!" She begged, tugging at his sleeve.

"Okay, fine..." He finally gave in. "Given the Hydra, the surroundings, and general appearance of this place, it matches a description of a place in a book my mother used to read to me,"

"Aw! Where is that then?" She asked.

"The Realm of Twilight," He stated.

Teep was as scouting ahead, and all of a sudden he stopped.

"Teep dinosaur, why are we stopping?" Zoey asked, standing on her tip toes to look over his shoulder.

He pointed to a large bundle of vines hanging from a tree branch, and the fact that it was the perfect size for a person of around 19 intrigued Rythian. Teep drew his bow and stepped forward, but Rythian put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No, Tee, it has a magic aura. I'll handle this," Rythian said.

He walked slowly towards it, and gently pulled down a thick vine to reveal...

A girl?

She was hanging upside down, and her eyes were closed. Her hair was long, and dark brown, and had vines running through it with small purple flowers on them.

He unravelled a few more vines, and they could see that she was wearing a dress of leaves, held to her by vines the same as those in her hair. These vines were also around her wrists, and one of her eyes was covered with a vine. He tried to pull this away, but her hand shot up and grabbed his hand before he could touch it.

Her eyes shot open and immediately the vines in the cocoon drew back and she flipped onto the tree tops.

The trio followed in hot pursuit, Rythian closest to her, Zoey next and Teep trying not to fall over behind them.

Eventually, they saw her stop in exhaustion, and one by one they caught up. Zoey kneeled by her.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked. The mystery girl nodded. "What's your name?" Zoey asked.

"Ivy," She panted.


	2. You must be Elm

Chapter Two

**A/N: And so begins our next story. So far this story is planned to feature 20 OCs, plus 3 protagonists. And probably most of the rest of the Yogs. Happy reading! (Don't forget to R and R...) :D **

"Well, Ivy, I'm Zoey. This is Rythian," She paused and gestured to him, and he nodded. Ivy waved a little."And Teep," Zoey finished, as the dinosaur trotted up to them. He waved a silent greeting.

Ivy stumbled backwards at the sight of the dinosaur, and Zoey giggled.

"That's most people's reaction to him. But he's perfectly harmless," She said.

Ivy nodded and caught her breath.

"Hello, Rythian, Zoey and Teep. Um, what are you doing in this part of the forest?" She asked. Rythian took over.

"Well, it's kinda a long story,"

"I've got time," She assured him. He shrugged. "But first, let's get comfortable," She said, and all of a sudden vines reached up out of the leaves and created a bench and a chair. Ivy sat down in the chair, and the trio sat on the bench.

"Thank you," Rythian said. "So, it all started when..."

He explained everything since Zoey falling from the sky.

"...And now we're here," He finished. Ivy nodded.

"That's quite a story. That 'Lalna' guy sounds like a real jerk," She commented. They all smiled, apart from Rythian, who you couldn't tell if he was smiling because of his mask.

"He is!" Zoey clarified. "Who isn't a jerk when they put _three_ _nukes_ under someone's house?!"

Ivy nodded and shrugged.

"I guess you're right. Well, I best get home, the sun's setting and Elm will be getting worried," Ivy said, standing up and her chair disappearing.

Teep began signing something.

"Who's Elm?" Rythian translated.

"Elm? Oh, he's my best friend. I live with him. He's the closest I've got to family," She explained. "I-I guess you could... come and meet him..." She offered quietly.

"That would be great, if you don't mind. We need to find a way back home," Zoey said.

Ivy smiled. "Elm's the way finder. I just run about and play in the parts I know. He should have a map somewhere,"

They all stood, and slowly began walking towards wherever Ivy lived. Zoey was walking up front with Ivy, while the two boys hung behind slightly.

"Teep, is it just me or do those two seem like best friends already?" Rythian asked, looking at the way Zoey and Ivy seemed to chat like they've been best friends for years.

Teep nodded. He signed, "It's like they're long lost friends,"

Rythian gave a small nod. "I guess there's no harm in it. She seems happy,"

"They both do,"

And then they continued walking, until they came to a place where the canopy just, ended.

"Here we are!" Ivy announced. "Any of you scared of heights?" She asked.

They all shook their heads. Rythian stepped forward to look over the edge.

"I've jumped much higher," He stated, jumping down nonchalantly. Zoey went next, then Teep, and finally Ivy.

They approached a _massive tree_. Ivy led them to the front door, then put her hand out in the signal of 'stop'. She stepped inside.

"Elm?" She called out.

"Ivy? I'm coming," He replied. A few seconds later he appeared at the front door with Ivy.

"Um, Hello," Elm greeted, holding out his hand. Rythian shook it.

"Pleasure," He said. "You must be Elm. I'm Rythian, this is Zoey, and that's Teep," He introduced them.

"The pleasure's mine. Nice to meet you a- Is that a dinosaur?" Elm said.

Rythian gave a small smile. "Yes. That's Teep. He's mute. He's also an archer," Rythian explained. Teep nodded, and fired an arrow into an apple a small way away. "A very good archer," Rythian added.

Elm nodded slowly. "Okay... Well, would you like to come in? If you need to stay we have spare bedrooms," He offered.

Zoey bounced up and down. "Oooo! Rythie can we stay? Can we?" She pleaded, tugging at his sleeve.

Elm laughed. "Rythie? Is that your nickname?"

"Only she gets to call Rythie. To everyone else I'm Rythian. Or in some cases I have other titles..."

"Like?" Ivy inquired.

"Well, Prince... Lord, I'm not particularly fond of that one..."

"Are you royalty then?" Elm asked.

"In a way, but I don't expect anything from it. In fact I would much rather not be royalty,"

Elm shrugged. "That's okay, then. Please, come in,"

"


	3. Little boy Peter

Chapter Three

**A/N: This is for SwiftShadowDragon :) Thanks, friend. **

As they all walked inside, Zoey saw a mushroom.

"Mushroom!" She called out, and ran towards it.

"There are a lot of mushrooms around here, Zoey. I can grow them. That's where most of the mushrooms came from, actually," Ivy said.

"You can _make_ mushrooms?!" She cried.

Ivy laughed, and nodded. "Watch," She put her hands palms-up and raised them, and a mushroom rose from the ground.

"Awwww!" Zoey exclaimed. "Is there a limit to how many you can make?" She asked.

"Nope," Ivy said, laughing.

"Yay!" Zoey exclaimed, laughing too.

Elm tried to distract the guys.

"So, Teep the Dinosaur, I hear you can shoot? Care to demonstrate?" He said.

Teep nodded, knocked an arrow and steadied his shot. Then he shot an apple out of a tree. It fell to the ground with a quiet _thud!. _

"Impressive. What do you say to a little competition?"

Teep nodded, and stepped back. Elm pulled out a bow, wiped his hand on his trouser leg and knocked an arrow. He aimed for an apple to, but instead of cutting the stem and it falling to the ground, he sit it square in the middle.

"Damn it," He muttered. Teep bounced up and down. Ivy and Zoey came over. They both had armfuls of mushrooms.

"Look Rythie! Mushrooms!" Zoey called, holding one in front of his face.

He backed away, and smiled. "Yes, Zoey, mushrooms. Do you really need that many?"

Zoey thought. "I guess not. But can we keep some?"

Rythian sighed. "Okay, how about 3?"

"10," Zoey argued.

"6," He countered.

"7," She tried.

"Deal," He gave up.

"Yay!" She called, and they turned around to create a shortlist, and then go through the process of elimination.

Elm looked back at the stairs. "Either of you tech fans?"

Rythian shook his head. "Magic man myself," He clicked his fingers to create nitor. "Teep?"

Teep shook his head, and showed his bow.

"Oh, okay. You wanna come upstairs anyway?"

"Sure," Rythian said. "You got a library?"

"Of course. 3rd floor, 2nd door on the right," He directed.

"Brilliant. How many books?"

"About... 200?"

"That should last,"

They turned and went up the stairs, leaving the girls to do what they wanted.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in 'The Dirtmension'..._

Peter sat looking at a picture from when he was younger. It depicted him, his brother and his sister.

"Oh, how I miss you both..." He sobbed.

**A/N: And so we meet Peter. This will work on the basis of about one new character per chapter, not sure if I've already said that but hey. Thank you for reading, please drop a review below if you want, if you don't, then, that's your opinion, I guess. Quote anyone? A virtual cookie to whoever gets it right first :) Thanks again,  
-K**


	4. Who's this? Your name's Rell?

Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to think of doing, but I'm going to do some ****shout outs/reply to reviews type thing. For those who have an account I can PM to directly from the review thread, I will. SpiritedandLoyal is an exception, I have her PM thread :) So for those of you who like my stuff, but don't review because you think I can't reply, please, still review! :)**

**Evus: I'm so happy to be doing another one. With Teen Love on HIATUS and being off and on, I wanted to have a series that gets regular visits so people always have something new to read :) If you were here from the beginning, why didn't you say so? I would have done this so much sooner! Thank you for leaving a review :)**

**So, now, onto the story. Enjoy, please review, as I always say! :) **

Rythian walked up to the library, and went inside. The bookcases were carved into the walls, and it was all made from raw wood. Everything was perfectly sanded down, and smooth. He went over to the first shelf, and picked up the first book.

"_The Gardens, The Dirtmension and other peaceful dimensions_," He read out loud.

He shrugged, and walked over to a table in the corner that had a small lamp on it. He flicked the lamp on, and set down the book. He sat down in the wooden chair, and began reading.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Teep went to the top of the tree, and positioned himself at a window. It had no cross bars like the others, it was just an open hole that looked out onto the forest. He pulled out his bow, knocked an arrow and aimed for an apple that was growing at a dodgy angle, so stuck above the tree tops. It was shiny red, and perfectly ripe. He took a deep breath, and fired. The arrow had a spin on it, and it cut straight through the stem, dropping the apple to the forest floor.

He continued this cycle for many more apples, and when he was out of arrows plodded downstairs and ventured into the forest to collect his arrows and all the apples.

When he came back, his quiver was full again, and he had a bag full of apples in his hands. He was munching on one in one hand, and when he passed the girls he offered them one each, which they graciously accepted. He bounded happily back upstairs, to go shoot some more apples off trees.

* * *

_At the same time..._

Elm walked upstairs to his workshop. She sat down, and picked up a spanner. He tightened a few loose bolts, before picking up new cogs and slotting them onto the corresponding axis. He pushed cogs into place, tightened bolts, and drilled the case together happily.

Teep walked past, his bow in hand and running down the stairs. Elm ignored him, and carried on with his machine. If it worked, he would be able to turn apples into juice automatically, with the pips and such separated. He began humming as he worked, contently soldering pieces together and bending wires into place.

A few minutes later, Teep walked by again, this time with a bag full of apples. He spotted Elm, and walked inside. He tapped him on the shoulder, and Elm turned around.

"Yes Teep?"

Teep held out an apple. Elm smiled and accepted it, taking a large bite out of it. "Thank you Teep!" He called as the dinosaur walked away.

* * *

_While all this was happening, downstairs..._

Zoey dropped all the mushrooms into one big pile, as did Ivy.

"So, let's sort them by colour first, then make shortlists for each colour, before putting those into a shortlist, and then choosing the final seven," Ivy planned, already speerating the brown mushrooms.

"Good plan!" Zoey commented, picking out the red mushrooms and making a pile of those.

They went through with the plan, first separating the brown mushrooms from the red, and then making a shortlist for each.

"So! For the reds I have; Jerry, Ben, Sarah, Steve, Emily, Evie, George and Tom. Who have you got?" Zoey said.

"Okay, so in the browns I have; Jake, Charlotte, Adam, Lewis, Duncan, Leonard, Bernadette and Sheldon. Time to make a new shortlist," Ivy responded.

They put them together, and out of the sixteen picked ten. They didn't notice Teep going past.

"Good! So now we have; Jerry, George, Bernadette, Duncan, Charlotte, Leonard, Sheldon, Jake, Evie and Emily. Time to pick the final seven," Ivy listed.

Zoey nodded, and they set about trying to pick the final seven. Just then, Teep walked in holding a bunch of apples. He held one out to each girl, and they accepted. They each took a bite when they were trying to concentrate, and eventually they made their decision.

"Thank notch that's over! So our final seven are; Jerry, Bernadette, Duncan, Charlotte, Jake, Evie and Emily. Perfect!" Zoey exclaimed, picking them up.

* * *

_In the Dirtmension..._

Peter set the photo aside and gathered his stuff. He wiped his eyes and walked out the front door. He walked over to the portal out of the Dirtmension, and stepped through.

He came out at a towering city, with high-rises everywhere and cars zipping along. He blended in fairly well, with his jeans and t shirt. He walked along, and went into a store. He browsed for a bit, before finding a map. He picked it up, and rummaged his pockets for some spare change. He pulled out the coins, and saw he had just enough to but it.

He walked over to the counter and bought the map, then went back outside. He looked across it, and saw at the top '_A Map of New Mine City_'. At least he knew where he was.

He saw a park on the map, and decided to go there. He started walking.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Rell was sat on the bench in the park, twiddling his thumbs. He was waiting. He didn't know what for, but he was waiting.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Til' the next time, keep on keepin' on!  
-K**


	5. Watching and waiting

Chapter Five

**A/N: Until I can get them all grouped together again, it will most likely stay in the format of last time, okay? Sorry about that. Please ****review, and enjoy! **

Rythian finished the one hundredth twenty sixth book, he closed it and sat back. He started thinking about possibilities invoking the dimensions he had read about, and who the Princess of The Gardens could be. It said it would be a Forest Elf, he would have to do some research into that.

So he stood with the book in his hands, and looked at his clock. That had only taken him 30 minutes. New record. He put the book back and searched for one about Forest Elves. Soon he found it, and he pulled it out.

'_Elves and all their kinds_' the title read.

* * *

_Shortly after..._

Teep was tired of shooting. He decided to go find Rythian, see what he was doing. So he put away his bow, and went to collect all his arrows.

When he returned with a full quiver, he tried to remember what Elm had said when Rythian asked for directions. Third floor? Good start.

He climbed the stairs and started looking in doors. Soon he spotted Rythian, and walked in. He went a tapped him on shoulder, he seemed to be daydreaming.

Rythian turned around. "Yeah Teep?"

Teep gave him a look. Rythian used his skill for reading faces to translate.

"I'm reading up on some stuff. Mostly it's plants or machines, but it keeps me busy. Why?" Rythian asked.

He translated again, and answered. "Well, why don't you sit down and I'll tell you a bit about what I've read," He invited.

Teep nodded and sat down.

"Well, there's this dimension called The Gardens, and it has a princess. It also has its 'brother' dimension, The Dirtmension. Both places have no hostile mobs, so I'm thinking Zoey would love it. According to the book, The Gardens has every plant imaginable, so Zoey could bring back some stuff for the farm," He suggested. Teep nodded as a signal for him to carry on.

"So I'm thinking, we can all go on a bit of an adventure. Try and find out who this princess is, and go from there I guess," He shrugged and sat back. "What'd ya think?"

Teep nodded, and looked curiously at the newest book Rythian had out.

"That's part of my research," Rythian explained.

* * *

Zoey and Ivy giggled and sat back.

"So, what else can you do?" Zoey asked Ivy.

"A few things. I can grow all sorts of plants at will, but they're mostly just the basic things. I can talk to plants, believe it or not," She listed, counting them on her fingers.

"Finally! Someone who'll believe me!" Zoey exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked, confused.

"I can talk to mushrooms," Zoey stated.

"Based on your appearance, and skill to get their names right, I'm not surprised. Are you a human?"

"Of course I'm human,"

"Hmm. That surprises me slightly, but I have met a few humans with powers before, when I was little,"

"Sooo, anything else?"

"I don't think so, unless immediately identifying plants by their English and Latin names counts,"

"Of course that counts!"

"Okay then. Did you know, I have spent so much time alone and bored in this forest, that I have _named_ every single tree here,"

"That's impressive!" Zoey commented.

* * *

_Just then..._

Elm soon finished his invention, and opened his storage cabinet. That was where he stored all the finished machines until he found their place in the house. Like that oven he made a few years ago. Now that had took some making...

Elm slid the contraption onto the shelf and walked out and down the stairs. He saw Zoey and Ivy sat discussing something.

"Hello girls," He greeted.

"Hi!" They said in unison, then burst out laughing.

Elm sat down on the floor next to them. "What are you talking about?"

"How I've named every tree in the forest," Ivy said.

"Ah, yes. Who was your favourite again? Jerry, was it?"

"Yep! That's him..." Ivy started daydreaming.

"Jerry? Does have a brother called Ben?" Zoey teased, referring to her favourite brand of ice-cream.

Ivy gave a confused but amused look. "No, why?"

"Have you never heard of Ben and Jerry's? The ice-cream?"

"No. I know what ice-cream is, but not who those two are. I'm sure it's amusing to you though,"

Zoey nodded. "Can we go see him? I wanna see who this amazing tree is,"

Ivy giggled and nodded, but Elm didn't look so sure. "Ivy, you can take Zoey if you like. But, I best stay here. Don't want to be rude and run away from our guests, now do we?" He said.

Ivy nodded, and the girls stood up and walked away. Elm stood up too, and walked upstairs to the library, to find where Rythian was. If Ivy could make friends with them, why couldn't he?

* * *

Rell saw a confused looking boy walking towards the park with a map in his hands. Poor kid looked lost. He stood up, and went over.

"Hello? You need a hand?" He offered.

The kid looked up, and smiled. "Hi! Yes, some help would be nice, thank you,"

"Where are ya goin'?" He asked, looking at his map.

"I'm not sure. I made a portal from my home dimension, and ended up here. I guess I'm looking for an adventure, but not one with heights, hate heights,"

Rell nodded slowly. "Well, why don't you come with me back to my place, and we'll see what we can do? What's your name kid?"

The kid nodded, and they started walking to Rell's apartment. "My name's Peter,"

* * *

Sol waited in the woods, watching the two girls as they talked. Maybe she should introduce herself...

**A/N: So, peoples! Here you go! Finally! I'm sorry this took so long, I was out of inspiration for quite a while. But it's here now! So I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a ****review! Til' the next time,  
****-K**


	6. Adventures and Brothers

Chapter Six

**A/N: So here is the long awaited, Family chapter 6! I'm really enjoying this so far, I hope you are too! Remember to drop a review below, and if you feel like it Favourite and Follow the story! Heck, you could follow me if you really wanted to. I don't mind either way :) Anyway, onto the story! Enjoy!**

Zoey and Ivy started walking through the forest, chatting. Little did they know, they were being followed.

Ivy spotted 'Jerry', and ran up to him. "How ya doin' big fella?" She said, rubbing the bark of the tree.

It seemed to respond with a low creak, and swinging gently, even though there wasn't a trace of the breeze. Ivy smiled, and quickly scaled the trunk on a vine. Zoey looked up in envy.

"We can't all do that!" She called up, and Ivy sent down a vine that pulled her up. Side by side they climbed up onto the canopy, and stared out at the sky.

"It's wonderful up here. And there's a diving board just down there," Ivy said, pointing behind her and down.

Zoey peered down. "You have a diving board?" She asked.

Ivy nodded, and climbed down to it. Zoey followed.

* * *

Sol was waiting patiently at the bottom of the tree waiting for them, so she could introduce herself. This plant girl was fascinating...

* * *

Rythian and Teep sat in one sided discussion for a while, before Elm knocked.

"Rythian? You in here?" He asked, poking his head around the door.

Rythian turned to face him. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

Elm came in and walked over. "No reason. Just wanted to see where you were. What are ya reading?"

"I'm doing some research on this dimension I read about," He explained.

"Are you an explorer?" Elm asked, pulling up a chair.

"I guess, sort of. We originally just stayed in the Overworld, exploring there, but we had to move, and found the Twilight portal, and lost our way, and then we found you," He recounted.

"I see. Which dimension is it?" Elm inquired.

"It's called..." He checked the book. "The Gardens,"

"I know that place! That's a place of legend..." Elm trailed off, getting emerged in his own daydream.

Rythian raised an eyebrow. "Care to share?"

"Well, the legend goes that if a female Forest Elf travels to the Dirtmension, which I'm sure you've found in your research, and can speak to The Whispering Oak, they will become the Princess of The Gardens, and only then can they create the portal and go there. But of course this is all a legend, and could not possibly be true," Elm explained.

"What if it was?" Rythian thought. "What if there really was a Whispering Oak and The Gardens dimension was real?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess we could go look for it...Ivy is a female Forest Elf after all, and you never know,"

"You never know," Rythian clarified, and turned to the books, and pulling out a notebook from his alchemical bag.

He started flicking through, taking notes and drawing up maps. He noted down riddles, rhymes and clues and all the necessary things like portal structures and of course, writing down the legend Elm had told. He flicked through the book to add more detail to the legend, and found out how they would know if Ivy was the Princess legend foretold. This took him about 10 minutes, and then he slipped the notebook back into his bag and stood up to put the books back. Elm and Teep stood too, and followed Rythian out of the room.

"Elm, do you know where Ivy and Zoey will be?" Rythian asked, walking down the stairs.

"She'll be at Jerry, the biggest tree in the jungle," Elm remembering the conversation he had earlier.

Rythian nodded, and ran out the door, stopping at the edge of the jungle. "Which direction?" He asked.

Elm looked around. He pointed. "That way!" He called out, running into the jungle, the branches forming stairs for him up onto the canopy.

Rythian followed using his flying ring, and he tossed a spare to Teep. Somehow, though he had no idea how, being around these new people had helped him to breakthrough the barrier that had been stopping him using his magic. The old magic now seemed to work, as even though the nuke had knocked the dimensions out of balance, it hadn't seemed to fully affect the Twilight Forest.

Eventually they came across the girls, and they were taking it in turns to dive off a high branch into the lake below. Zoey was falling on her back, trying to rein act the time she and Rythian first met. But this time, Rythian swooped down and caught her. He set her down by the lake, and smiled at her. Zoey gave him a hug, and Ivy cam down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're coming to get you. We're going on an adventure," Elm explained.

* * *

Peter and Rell sat in discussion.

"So, have you got any family, Peter?" Rell asked.

"I have a brother and a sister, but I haven't seen them in years," Peter explained. "You?"

"Exactly the same, funnily enough. My sister ran away when me and my brother were still very young, so I don't remember much about her. Or my brother, for that matter," He explained.

"Same. Do you remember any names?" Peter asked.

"Well, I know we had the same second name; Vinesweep,"

"Vinesweep?! That's my second name!" Peter exclaimed.

"What? You don't think-" Rell began.

"I think it does! We're brothers!" Peter finished for him.

The two brothers shared a hug.

"So, I guess now we find our sister?" Peter asked.

"That's the plan," Rell nodded.

* * *

Lalna sat in his lab, as usual. He was working on a new machine. _Another one._

He had his goggles covering his face, since he was doing some heavy soldering. He reached for the last part, but found he lad left it upstairs.

He grunted in annoyance, and went over to the teleporter, fetching the last piece from the worktop.


	7. Girl in the rain

Chapter Seven

**A/N: Here is the long awaited Family: Chapter Seven! This chapter is dedicated to Thegeniusyoshi, my friend and possibly the biggest fan of this series. Everything else will hopefully get updated soon too, things like Teen Love that have been laying dormant for a while will probably get two or three chapters in one go. But enough of my ramblings, have a cookie and enjoy the chapter! (::)**

Rythian and Zoey walked over, as Ivy did too. They stood around in a group.

"What sort of adventure?" Ivy asked.

"Well, you know the legend of The Gardens?" Elm said.

"Yeah?" Ivy responded.

"Well, that's our end goal. For now, we go to the Dirtmension!" Elm clarified.

"Sounds fun!" Zoey chipped in. "How do we get there?"

"I researched the portal structure, and we need enchanted dirt," Rythian answered.

Off to the side, Sol was hiding behind a tree in fear of being seen. She went to take a step closer, but tripped over a large root. This alerted the group, as they heard her fall with a thud to the ground, and they all turned their heads to look at her. Rythian was the first to act defensively, and Teep had just come running up behind them. The dino immediately drew his bow, an arrow already nocked.

"Who are you?!" Rythian questioned.

"Oh- uh, sorry about this…" Sol stuttered, pickering herself up and brushing herself down. "My name's Sol. I was waiting to introduce myself to the plant girl and her red haired friend but when I saw you I thought better of it. So, may I ask your names?"

"I'm Rythian, the dinosaur is Teep-" He started, but was cut off.

"Dinosaur?!" Sol questioned, only just spotting Teep. "Dinosaur!"

"Don't worry he won't hurt you," Rythian said to Sol. "Teep lower the bow for a sec would you? Thanks,"

"Y-You have a dinosaur…" Sol said.

"Yes we do, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted his name is Teep, I'm Rythian, the girl with the red hair is Zoey, the 'plant girl' is Ivy, and the boy with the wooden foot is Elm," Rythian finished introducing them.

"Hi!" Zoey said, waving and smiling.

"Hello, all of you," Sol said, regaining her composure. "So, may I accompany you on your little quest?"

* * *

Peter looked at the door. "So, where do we begin?"

"Well, I think before we go searching I should at least get to see your house, you know, since you've seen mine?" Rell suggested.

"Okay," Peter said. "But we'll have to find the portal, because I don't have enough enchanted dirt with me to make another one,"

"That's fine. Where did you arrive?" Rell asked.

"Um, I think it was near the park we met at," Peter tried to remember.

"Okay, we'll start at the park," Rell said, grabbing his coat and opening the door. "Let's go,"

After a while of searching they finally managed to find the portal, tucked down the bottom of an alleyway. When Peter saw it he excitedly ran towards it and through, but Rell was hesitant. Peter stuck his head back through.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a little nervous. I haven't left New Mine City since- well, I haven't," Rell admitted.

"Oh come on! The Dirtmension is a peaceful dimension. As long as you don't hit the Dhurts, and don't summon the Dirther we'll be fine," Peter explained.

"O-Okay…" Rell said, but before he could say anything else Peter grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the portal.

They were spat out the other side, and when Rell stood up and brushed the dirt off himself he could see Peter already leading the way to his house.

* * *

Lalna had just soldered the last part into place when a knock could be heard at his door. He walked over to the intercom and pushed the button.

"I'll be down in a second, hang on," He spoke into the microphone.

He could see it was raining outside, so he hurriedly teleported down and typed the command into the computer. The huge doors sluggishly slid open to reveal… a girl? She was hunched over, and she had a cloak around her shoulders. The cloak was dark blue, and was soaked through. Her light blue hair hung around her face and was wet.

"Not that I don't love the rain, but I really need some place to stay. This is the only place for several miles, and I don't think I can walk much further," She explained, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She sounded tired, and Lalna took pity on her.

"O-Oh, um, please, come in. I have a spare room you can have," He explained, gesturing for her to come inside. She walked in, and he closed the doors behind her. "So, what's your name?" He asked, leading her inside.

"Aqua. Aqua Deepblue," She answered him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Favourite, review, all that good stuff! Have a cookie :) (::)**

**~K**


	8. Moving out and Delayed adventures

Family Chapter Eight

**A/N: Can't lie, feels good to finally be writing this. I can't wait to introduce more yogs and OCs! I hope this doesn't get too confusing for you guys, I'll try and make it as clear as possible, because I know how frustrating it is to have to go back and read a bit again now that you understand it when you're like a paragraph down. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news guys from LTDA but from now on I think it'll just be my OCs except Peter and Rell (But only because they're family to my OC and are important to the plot) , so that I can write the characters better. Sorry. I've rambled enough, so, without further a do, Family: Chapter Eight!**

Rythian looked this 'Sol' character up and down suspiciously.

"Why? What's in it for either of us?" He questioned.

"Because I fancy an adventure? I don't know. Look, if you don't want me here, I'll go. It was a pleasure meeting you all," She said, and left. "And no, it's not his fault. I probably would have dropped out half way through anyway," She called over her shoulder.

After about a minute of silence, Ivy finally broke it. "So, shall we go then? We need a portal, right?"

"Yes, but the portal to The Gardens can only be built by The Princess, and to find out who that is we need to go to the Dirtmension. And for that portal we need…" He paused to check his notes. "_Enchanted dirt,_" He finished.

"Well where do we get that?" Elm asked.

"The Dirtmension, funnily enough. I think someone from there is supposed to come here, so looks like our adventure is delayed," Rythian answered.

"Well, I think that might be a good thing. It'll give us some more time to prepare," Zoey said.

"I guess," Rythian said.

"I think me and Elm need change if we're going on an adventure," Ivy said, referring to his stained clothes and her dress.

"Well, let's go back to the tree and get ready then I guess. I guess we hope we find someone soon. Or they find us," Elm said, already starting the journey back.

Ivy reached out her hand and was pulled into the air and supported there by vines, Elm held up his foot and branches reached underneath to support him and Rythian activated his flying ring. Teep smiled as best a dinosaur could and gave the spare flying ring to Zoey.

"Thanks Teep," She said, giving him a quick hug before slipping it on her finger.

"How will you get there Teep?" Rythian asked.

Teep tightened the belt on his quiver and started running. His tail flicked behind him as he ran, showing he was happy. Zoey always thought he was much like a dog in that way.

"Well, let's go," Ivy said, starting to run through mid air, supported by vines.

Elm ran alongside her, and Rythian and Zoey flew either side of them, Rythian next to Elm and Zoey next to Ivy. All five of them had smiles on their faces as the four caught up to Teep, and stayed in pace with him. When they reached Home Tree Rythian and Zoey touched down, Teep grinded to a halt and Elm and Ivy were lowered gently to the ground. They were all out of breath.

"Well that was fun," Zoey panted.

"Definitely," Ivy said.

"I think it turned into a race halfway through," Elm commented, rubbing his shin from where it hurt from running for so long.

Rythian wasn't out of breath at all though. Well, not for long anyway. "I don't know if I'd like to do that again," He said, walking over and handing Zoey a bottle of water.

"Let's get inside and start packing," Ivy said, having slightly recovered.

Taking her advice, they all walked inside and Ivy and Elm rushed off to get changed, while Rythian went back to the library, and since they had nothing better to do, Zoey and Teep followed him.

* * *

Peter pushed open the front door and walked inside.

"It's certainly…different," Rell commented, observing the dirt walls, ceiling and furniture.

"Yeah, it's really annoying when it gets hot and the furniture starts crumbling. But, this is where I live," Peter replied.

"So, how'd you get enchanted dirt?" Rell asked.

"Oh, I don't know how you make it, I just buy it at the market. I need some more actually," He replied, grabbing his bag and checking how much money he had.

"Why don't you just move out?" Rell asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, stopping and turning to look at him.

"Like, pack up your stuff and leave. You could come live with me in New Mine City, or we could build somewhere entirely new. I'm sure we could find our old house in the forest somewhere," Rell explained, daydreaming a little.

"I-…I guess," Peter said, looking around his home once more. "I always did want to go adventuring. I'd like to find our sister and renovate our old house again,"

"Yeah, so would I," Rell said. "Come on, I'll help you pack,"

"Okay," Peter said with a smile, wandering off to go find his suitcase.

* * *

"That's a beautiful name," Lalna commented. "I'm Duncan, but most people call me Lalna,"

"How is Lalna a nickname for Duncan?" Aqua questioned.

"Lalna's my middle name, people said it suits me better," He answered. "O-Oh, um, can I take your cloak?" He asked.

"You certainly can, _Duncan_," She replied.

He smiled and took her sopping wet cloak off her shoulders. He laid it over the radiator and turned back to Aqua. Only now could he get a good look at her.

She was stood up straight now, her wet hair falling down to her elbows. On her head was a miniature black and white striped top hat sat on a tilt with many thin light brown leather belts with brass buckles, and a pair of goggles were there as well. They had dark blue lenses, and rims of light brown leather, with brass gears and such decorating them. On one side was a spur made from brass. Her eyes were pale blue, and glittered in the light. She was wearing a blouse the same colour as her eyes, with ruffles around the neck line and the ends of the sleeves. Over the top was a corset, black and white striped to match her hat, that was pulled tight around her waist. On her wrists were a pair of light brown leather cuffs, covered in brass gears and piping; though on her left one was a watch with a turquoise background. She was wearing black leggings, with a thick light brown belt hat hung loosely around he waist on a slant, and that too was decorated with brass gears, piping and other stuff. Her boots were knee high, with heels about an inch thick, and they were crafted from the same light brown leather and decorated with belts covered in brass gears. They had brass spurs on the back. She was smiling.

Duncan looked her up and down, and couldn't help thinking she was _beautiful_.

"Duncan? What, do I have something on my face?" Aqua asked, her smile fading as she reached up to touch her face.

"What? No! I-It's just- nevermind. So, do you want me to show the spare room?" He offered, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, okay. I guess," She answered, following him to the spare tower.

"There's a bed and a chest, but you can decorate it if you like," He said, holding the door open for her.

"Thanks," She said. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom and dumped her stuff in the chest. By stuff, she meant her bag at she kept everything in; it was a worn brown leather satchel.

'_I wonder what he mumbled to himself back there… I couldn't quite make it out. He is pretty cute though, the way he mumbles to himself and stutters when he comes back to reality from daydreaming_' She thought to herself. '_I wonder when I should tell him…or if I should_' But currently she was too tired to think about that, so she just slept.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry this took a while, I had a major case of writer's block for about three days straight so I took a little break and when I came back I finished this! Please review! If enough people demand more I will be rewarded by my master. If not, I will be lashed and told to write better. So please, for the sake of me getting food, review! Have a cookie! (::)  
~K**


	9. Abaasy, Lost and Going to Work

Chapter Nine

**A/N: How long has it been?! I mean, ****dayum! It feels nice to be writing again, I've missed this series. Oh, and would you be so kind as to maybe leave a review? They help a lot, and I'd like to assure you guys I'm not dead, and that all current series will be continued at some point. I really love these series, and if you didn't know I have a wattpad account now! KrystalEnderheart, just like here, and there's an exclusive story up there right now! If you guys bug me enough I'll probably continue it xD Seriously though, Writer's Block for like months?! This has sucked. Anyway, enough rambles, who actually reads this anyway?! Have a cookie. and enjoy! (::) **

Elm came running down the hall and into the Library, dressed for adventure and ready to go. Ivy joined him shortly after, and they all crowded around the table Rythian was sat at, apparently in really deep thought...

"...RYTHIAN!" Zoey shouted.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered, coming out of his trance.

"What kind trance was that?" She asked.

"I- I was just thinking," He replied, looking at the group.

Ivy had changed into a pair of trousers made from leave and a long sleeved shirt woven from thin vines. She had leaf boots on, and her spider silk cloak was around her shoulders. Elm had changed his t-shirt and had re-carved his wooden foot to add a pivot to it, controlled by the movements of his upper leg, which would allow him to run better. He had also rolled up the ends of his trousers and pinned them up so he wouldn't trip over them if he did have to run and he had a backpack slung over one shoulder. Zoey had re-tied her ponytail to be tighter, and tweaked her robotic arm a little to look more ascetically pleasing. Teep had more arrows in his quiver, and they looked like they were sharper.

Rythian looked down at himself, and realised he was not ready for adventure.

"Um, not to rude Rythian, but, are you sure you're ready?" Ivy asked nervously.

"No, I'm not quite ready just yet," Rythian said, standing up and untieing his shredded cape. He looked at the torn fabric in his hands, sighed, and stuffed it into his alchemical bag. Then he took his enderpearl amulet and wrapped it around his wrist like a bracelet over his bandages, the enderpearl sitting flat against his wrist. He clicked his fingers and the trainers he had been wearing before changed into his old pair of boots.

"Now I'm ready," He said.

As they walked through the forest, as requested by Rythian, he explained some new findings.

"So, I was diving a little deeper into the legends and myths of the dimension, and according to my findings, there is an amulet there that gives normal humans the ability to talk to and understand plants. If we could get a hold of it it could lead to major magical discoveries," He said.

"That sounds awesome! I could get my Harvest Goddess Band back, and then that amulet would let me talk to the plants too!" Zoey exclaimed, beaming a smile.

Elm nodded. "Sounds like quite the artefact,"

"...The only problem is that it's guarded by this," He said showing everyone a picture in the book he had been reading from.

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

"An abaasy. A demon of mythology with teeth of iron," Rythian answered.

* * *

When Peter had packed his things, they went back to Rell's apartment in New Mine City. Rell packed his stuff, and now they were lost, in the middle of some random forest, with no weapons, at night-time.

"I thought you said this was the r-right forest," Peter shuddered, the cold wind in the air chilling him to the bone.

"I-I thought it was," Rell answered him, checking his map. Then he noticed it. "Uh...Peter?"

"Yeah Rell?" He asked, stopping to look at him.

"We're in the wrong forest,"

"Well I know that!"

"...and the wrong dimension," Rell finished.

"What?! Which dimension should we be in, then?" Peter asked.

"The Twilight Forest," He answered.

"Oh," Peter said.

So, being completely lost, and alone, the two boys settled down to camp for the night. Hopefully the fire had enough fuel to last until morning came and the zombies and skeletons burned.

* * *

The next morning, Aqua woke up gasping for water. She fumbled for her bag, pulling a glass and filling it with water and downing it three times in a row. After saving herself from drying out, Aqua pulled her goggles back onto her head, and stretched. She walked down and out of the tower Duncan had given her, and into the main keep. She found him, slumped on his desk, contraption in one hand, screwdriver in the other and oil and his face. She just managed to hold back a giggle, but nudged him to wake him up.

"Goodmorning sleepy head," Aqua said, taking the items from his hands.

As Duncan stirred, he mumbled something and sat up. "Did I fall asleep at my desk again?" He asked.

"Yes, yes you did," She answered. "Now, I'm gonna make some breakfast. I don't suppose you have a _normal _kitchen, do you?"

"No, but I have a furnace and a chest of food upstairs in the storage room," He mumbled his sleepy answer.

"Well, I'll go make something then," She said, putting the objects down on his desk and disappearing upstairs.

After a much-needed yummy breakfast, Duncan received a message over the comm he had given to Xephos and Honeydew.

"Lalna, help! Honeydew's messed up the machine wall and I can't fix it!" He heard Xephos' voice in his ear. He pressed the button on his comm.

"I'll be right over, but I have a guest, and I don't wanna leave her on her own," He replied.

"Wait! Lalna, do you have a girlfriend we don't know about?" Xeph's accusing and teasing voice rang in his mind.

_'Girlfriend...girlfriend...girlfriend...' _He thought. Then he snapped out of it. "No! She was out in last night's storm and had nowhere to go, so I let her stay in my castle for the night!" He replied.

"Duncan, who are you talking to?" Aqua asked with a laugh.

"My co-worker Xephos. I'm needed at work but I don't just wanna leave you here," He answered.

"Well, I'll come with you. It'll be fun meeting new people, especially if they're like you," She said with a smile.

"O-okay," He stuttered, blushing. "Xeph, I'm bringing a plus one, just a heads up,"

He disconnected from the line and stood up with his plate.

Aqua just smiled at him.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. This was fun! I didn't realise how much I missed this. Hopefully there'll be more of everything going up soon, and if you have any requests for one shots, let me know :) I'm always open to ideas, and in need of them. Please review, follow this series for notifications of updates and if you like this a lot why not follow me as a writer? Every review is appreciated, and I suppose I should put some sort of disclaimer so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE YOGSCAST, OR THE CHARACTERS PETER AND RELL. THE YOGSCAST ARE THEIR OWN COMPANY, AND PETER BELONGS TO ANOTHER USER AND RELL TO ANOTHER. **

**Also, I appreciate that The Yogs are real people, so please know that this is completely using fictional characters and is in no way related to the real world and their lives. I'm just a nerdy fan. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and have a cookie! (::)**


End file.
